


Dinner For One [ficlet]

by saintsavage



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away on a mission, Eggsy is on leave after breaking his arm in four places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For One [ficlet]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kingsmanhartwin.tumblr.com/post/129031750769/yourotptexts-person-b-of-your-otp-cooks-the). Wanted to experiment a little using mostly dialogue.

"Eggsy did you manage to find something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, had a proper fry-up me."

"What did you make?"

"Well I didn't have a recipe or nothing exactly."

"Really?"

"Oi! I can cook if I want to!"

"I'm not questioning that you can."

"Because I can."

"Of course darling."

"Fancy and everything."

"I don't doubt it."

"With creams and sauces and, and chicken!"

"Sounds delicious."

"...you don't believe me at all!"

"Not really, no. I remember what happened the last time you tried to cook and I can see that the fire department hasn't been to the house. So what did you have? Please tell me it involved utensils. It isn't good for you to camp out on the couch with crisps and sweets all day."

A moment later Eggsy sends him a photo. He has all the fancy china laid out, even candles lit. On the plate is a single oreo that the boy is pretending to cut.

" _Eggsy_."


End file.
